On the wings of an angel
by darkness-risen
Summary: An adopted girl never really got along with her family and when she is told that they are moving she becomes angry. She soon begins to have dreams of a hodded figure that seems to be calling out to her.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Disagreement  
  
A young girl, about the age of 16, was walking home from school. She had an unpleasant look on her face, as if someone had just died.  
  
"Man, I don't understand why we have to move. I like where I am just fine." She said to herself.  
  
She continued walking until she got to an exceptionally large house. The girl looked at the "for sale" sign now planted on her front lawn. It made her sick to the stomach just thinking about it.  
  
She opened the door, threw her book bag onto the ground and began to head up the stairs.  
  
"I'm home..." She mumbled as she began up the stairs.  
  
Her mom heard her and yelled back.  
  
"What took you so long Jordi? I was worried. Do you want something to eat?" "No, I am going upstairs to do my homework." Jordi said plainly.  
  
Her mom looked up at her and then to her book bag lying near the door. Ever since her father and her had announced that they where moving Jordi had been very distant and didn't talk to them anymore. The only time they really saw her and got to talk to her was at supper.  
  
Jordi slammed the door to her room and began to look for her disc man. She found it lying on her bed where she left it last. She popped in her CD, slipped in her headphones and turned up the volume drowning out all outside noise. Jordi closed her eyes and followed the words to 'Not a home' by Three Days Grace.  
  
The song ended and she listened to the brief silence between each song. Jordi's mind wondered to the fact that in a few short weeks she would be moving from all of her friends. She cringed at the thought. Jordi had lived in this neighborhood since she was born and she didn't want to leave now.  
  
Jordi remembered when she had last spoke to her friends. They had gotten into a huge fight and she hadn't spoken to them since. The next song came on and Jordi once again got her mind off of her friends.  
  
Around 5:30pm Jordi could faintly hear her mother calling her down for supper over the music. Jordi reluctantly climbed down the stairs to the dinner table, she still had the disc man with her.  
  
Jordi sat eating her spaghetti quietly listening to her music all the while.  
  
"Jordi, why don't you take those headphones off. It's rude at the dinner table." Jordi's father said.  
  
Jordi just ignored him and kept on eating.  
  
"Jordi, that wasn't a suggestion. Take the headphones off now!" Her father said warningly.  
  
Jordi slipped off the headphones but kept the music on full blast so it could be heard around her neck. Her father was clearly annoyed.  
  
"Damnit Jordi! I know this moving business isn't easy but---" Her father began. "THEN WHY DO WE HAVE TO MOVE!?" Jordi burst out. "We're perfectly fine here! You guys both have great jobs! Why risk going for better ones!" "Jordi! We don't have a choice in the matter. " Her mother added in. "YES YOU DO!" Jordi shouted.  
  
Jordi stood up suddenly knocking over her glass of water.  
  
"You guys are always thinking of yourselves! I hate you!" and with that said Jordi rushed upstairs, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
(A/N: You like? This is my first fan fiction posted so I hope you enjoyed it. Do you think that the chapter was too short and I should make the other ones longer? Well tell me in your reviews ^_^) 


	2. A Dream

Chapter 2: A Dream  
  
Jordi lay on her bed. She had never been so mad at her parents. She felt like she was being forced to give up everything just for some stupid job.  
  
"Nobody understands." She said to herself.  
  
It was now getting to be pretty dark out, probably around 10:00pm. Jordi hadn't realized how long she had been in her room until she looked at the alarm clock.  
  
"10:05pm... I guess I should go to bed..."  
  
Jordi got off of her bed and got changed into her PJ's. Then she put away her CD and disc man so she wouldn't crush them in her sleep.  
  
Jordi was just mumbling something to herself when she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~Dream~~~  
  
Jordi stood in a huge crowd in the middle of the sidewalk. The hustle and bustle of busy people was all around her and it was raining. But something was off. The tone, the color of the people and the scenery was dark, gray and dreary. Everybody's faces where dark and shaded. Their eyes glued to their feet. But all the while through the confusion everyone around her stayed 1 meter away in a 360 degree angle. Jordi looked at her own bare feet.  
  
"This dream again? Why? Something is different..."  
  
Jordi looked up. In the midst of the crowd stood a man, a hooded man. Unlike the others he seemed to be looking right at her. It sent shivers up her spine every time she saw him.  
  
Jordi was soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold now. This dream always seemed so real to her. She never saw his face, but the feeling of him was ominous and cold, like the weather.  
  
Jordi took a step forward.  
  
~~~~End dream~~~~  
  
Jordi awoke in her own bed and sat up.  
  
"That dream... I haven't had that dream for weeks," Jordi thought as she whipped the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"But now, he's getting closer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordi awoke to her alarm clock ringing. Even though it was the weekend she had forgotten to turn it off. She mumbled and groaned as she reached for the alarm clock and turned it off.  
  
It was 7:00am in the morning.  
  
"Oh well.... I might as well take Duke for a walk." She yawned and began to get changed.  
  
The memories of the night's dream still lingered in her mind. She couldn't figure out what it meant but continued getting ready.  
  
Jordi grabbed the leash from the coat rack after she had finished in the bathroom. She headed out the back door where she was greeted by a large Saint Bernard.  
  
"Hello Duke!" Jordi said playfully and latched the leash onto his big, bulky collar and led him out the gate and out to the sidewalk.  
  
Jordi had been walking for a while, the sun was warming her body and she felt glorious. She patted Duke on the head and smiled to herself.  
  
"I can't believe in a couple weeks I'll never see this place again.... I love this beautiful neighborhood."  
  
Jordi continued to walk until Duke started to pull her home. By the time they arrived and Jordi had e finished feeding and watering the dog it was about 9:00am.  
  
"Wow, I was sure gone for a while.... I guess mom and dad have already gone to work."  
  
Jordi looked on the fridge to find a note for her.  
  
Dear Jordi, Your father and I have already left for work, as you may know. Thank you  
for looking after the dog  
And there is some fruit in the fridge if you want.  
I would like to say we are sorry about last night.  
  
~~~~  
Love mom and dad  
~~~~  
  
Jordi snickered and crumpled up the note then threw it in the garbage.  
  
"What idiots.... They don't know anything. Apologizing won't make anything better."  
  
She opened the freezer and took out the ice cream. Then she opened the fridge and took out the root beer and made an ice cream float. After she had put everything away Jordi headed to the living room and turned to the TV to much music and began to clean up while listening to it.  
  
After she had finished cleaning up the living room she turned off the TV and headed to her room, which was also in some need of cleaning. She put in her CD in her boom box and turned up the volume. Since her parents weren't there to complain about the racket she turned it up louder.  
  
Jordi didn't even hear the knock on the door. It wasn't' until the CD ended that she realized it.  
  
Jordi quickly turned off the music and headed down the stairs to the front door.  
  
"Hello? May I help you?" Jordi asked as she opened the door.  
  
It was the postman. "Strange.... I've never gotten any mail on the weekend before." Jordi thought to herself.  
  
"Good after noon. I have a package for you. If you would just sign here, here and here" The postman smiled.  
  
Jordi smiled back and signed the document then waved good-bye to the postman and closed the door. Jordi looked curiously at the small package. It had no return address so she had no way of knowing whom it was from.  
  
She places the package on the counter and looks for a knife or a pair or scissors she can open it with. Jordi finds a knife and cuts open the package; a note and a bright, almost glowing pendant fall out.  
  
"Hmmm? What's this?"  
  
Jordi picks up the pendant then opens the note.  
  
"Dear Jordi, I have sent you this small this pendant as a small gift. Your may need it later...." Jordi read out loud.  
  
Jordi looks on the back of the note to see if there was anymore writing but found none.  
  
"Weird.... Who would send me a note like this?" Jordi questioned.  
  
None the less Jordi put on the pendant. Jordi walked over to the garbage and threw away the wrapping.  
  
"I am home!" called Jordi's mom as she closed the door behind her. "Wow, the place looks nice and clean." She added  
  
Jordi ignored her and began to put on her shoes. She felt even more uncomfortable around her mom since last night.  
  
"I am going to the park. I don't know when I'll be back but I am bringing my cell phone so call me when ever."  
  
Jordi finished tying up her shoes and headed out the door without even looking her mother in the face. ((A/N: It was about 3:30pm at that time)) Jordi jogged down the street heading towards the park with her headphones tightly covering her ears. She continued until she reached a park bench where she sat down to rest. Jordi recalled when her parents had told her that she was adopted. She was 13. She was so mad that they had kept it from her that whole time. But to her it explained a lot. She always felt like she didn't belong.  
  
"Why does my mind always wonder to that kind of topic!" Jordi whined out loud.  
  
She looked at her watch 4:20pm. It always took her a while to get to the park so she decided to head home.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
((A/N: I know, I know.... Nothing interesting has happened but she should get to gaea in the next chapter so just bare with me okay ^_^)) 


	3. A Meeting in the Rain

((A/N: I am sorry for not updating sooner... I had received little reviews and I didn't think I should continue, but I recently got a new review and decided to start again.))  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting in the Rain.  
  
Jordi decided to head home after she had finished listening to her CD. Besides, it was getting late and it had begun to rain. Though it didn't bother Jordi, she loved the rain.  
  
She began to walk down a path to the entrance of the park, no one else was around, they must have already headed home when they saw the storm approaching.  
  
As Jordi neared the entrance she noticed a black feather fall in front of her face. It gave off and eerie blackish-purple glow. "A raven?" Jordi asked, trying to explain it, but she saw no birds. Instead Jordi saw a man standing in an open field. The sky grew dark and it soon began to rain.  
  
"I-I know him... I know this man!" Jordi was completely surprised and she began to walk over to him. She had to know what was going on.  
  
"Hello? Who are you?" Jordi asked unsteadily as she stepped towards him.  
  
The man turned to her, his face dark and unrecognizable under his hooded cloak.  
  
"Well that certainly got his attention." Jordi thought.  
  
He waited for her to come closer, and she did. She was about two meters away and she decided to come no closer.  
  
"Who are you?!" Jordi asked again more sternly. The man held out his hand, offering it to her.  
  
"I am you destiny." The man simply replied.  
  
Jordi felt her heart skip a beat. "Wha?......What's happening?" Jordi thought. Jordi could feel the adrenaline running through her body, and yet she couldn't move.... This, this was the man from her dream. She wanted to run... she wanted to get away...  
  
He pendant began to glow. The man stepped closer. "N-no!" Jordi managed to stutter, and took a step back. She wanted so badly to run... in the back of her mind she knew that there was only one way... she just didn't know exactly what it was.  
  
The man took another step towards her. She didn't know why she was so afraid. Something about him triggered something in her.  
  
The man came closer. Jordi was near tears, all she could think was that she was going to die; he would kill her and nothing more.  
  
"Someone! Someone help!" She cried out looking around the park for help, but no one came, everything was barren and alien to her. The man held out his hand further, he said nothing but it felt like he was screaming at her to take it.  
  
Jordi backed away further. "S-someone help" she said to herself quietly. He reached out to grab her when she heard a voice in the back of her head... she had never heard this voice but it seemed so firmilar.  
  
"Did someone say help?"  
  
The voice was small and sweet. Jordi was very surprised to hear it at all. "Wha?" She said almost falling back. Soon a column of light surrounded her and she was lifted away. The feeling was warm, not shocking and she felt as if she could sleep forever. Her mind emptied and she drifted to sleep, she was far to tried to keep awake anyway.   
  
((A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter I think it's pretty good... and thanks for your patience)) 


	4. Authors note

A/N: Okay guys... I'm having trouble deciding how, where, and so on, Jordi is going to pop up in Gaea.... You guys get to have a choice. Either: Zibach, Fanelia, some cave (she fell in a river and was carried to a cave), or in the middle of some forest where she meets up with someone.  
  
I am having serious writers block so I need you guys to help... tell me in your reviews or email me directly You help would be greatly appreciated.  
  
(Sorry for the wait) 


	5. Where the hell!

(A/N: Sorry for the extreme lateness of the update... I hope it will still be read. I'm not going to give you guys any long excuses; I'm just going to get back to the story. From now on I shall be updating weekly and if I miss a Friday don't hesitate to e-mail me.)

Chapter 4: Where the hell!

Jordi opened her eyes to darkness. She was soaked to the bone from the rain and her head was throbbing. It was night now and she was in the forest and could barley see a foot in front of herself.

She shivered all over, as she got up to try and see a bit better.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself foolishly.

Then the memory of that man in the park came back to her and she shuddered, something about that man had scared the crap out of her.

"I better get going...owwie..." she mumbled as her back straightened out.

She shivered again when the wind blew on her. She walked forward, feeling her way around from tree to tree.

'_There's no way in hell I'm still in the park.'_ She thought and continued on.

She walked on for what seemed forever the trees and grass where damp; it had rained here as well.

The forest began to thin out into think bush and the odd tree. Soon Jordi began to hear the roar of a near by river and licked her cracked lips and realized how thirsty she was.

The roar was now louder and by this time Jordi could see a bit better. She trudged on faster and faster; she could swear she could see a light.

"HEY," She called out to the light. "IS ANYONE TH---"

Jordi was cut short as the bush around her suddenly ended, and so did the ground.

She plummeted towards the river.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Jordi yelled, moments before her whole body was slapped by the surface of the water.

Jordi was tossed and tumbled in the rivers currents several times before she finally broke its violent surface, gasping for air, she inhaled both water and air which sent her into a coughing fit before the river dragged her under again.

She hit so many rocks, big and small until she was finally able to grab one large enough to drag her bruised body onto.

Coughing and sputtering she noticed a log that could act as a crude bridge over to shore the problem was it was just out of distance of her arm.

'But... I have to try.' She though and she stretched her arm as far as she could to reach the log.

She tried to use her right leg to steady herself but she felt a burning pain shoot through it.

Jordi let out a shriek of pain as she lost her balance and plunged into the water again. Fortunately falling forward was just enough of a push for her hand to reach the log and she slowly dragged herself onto it.

"Uh... fire, a blanket, chicken noodle soup, hot chocolate..."

Jordi croaked as she named off all the warm things she could think of to keep her body moving forward on the log and to ignore the growing pain in her leg.

Finally she felt her hand brush against the dry rocks on the land and she crawled off onto it and onto soft grass and collapsed.

"F-finally...." She murmured and fell unconscious.

(A/N: I hope this was a good chapter. Yeah I know... Jordi didn't deserve that, but of all the fanfic's I've read and the movie and the series the main character always comes into contact with everyone without getting into any trouble, or they find each other immediately so I wanted to do something different I hope to hear from the readers :3 Once again... sorry for the shortness of the chapters... I'll do better next time.)


End file.
